


This Is Not What It Looks Like

by TheFairysPath (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Series: The Path I Took (WWTDP 2018) [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loke, Deepthroating, Freed and Bickslow walk in on Groke, Freed pines for Laxus, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Gray Fullbuster, everyone fucks on Tenroujima, everyone is making out and fucking, getting caught, three fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/TheFairysPath
Summary: Taking a break from the S-class trials, Gray blows Loke and then fucks him against a tree. They're interrupted at a climactic moment.(Fic #3 forWhen We Take Different PathsMLM week.)





	This Is Not What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt = This is not what it looks like + Groke.

Gray kissed Loke harder, his lips insistent, his tongue invading. Loke was well familiar with passion, but Gray was something else, clinging to him, owning him, hands digging into his back.

At some point Gray had stripped Loke of his shirt by some magic, and so the touch was skin-on-skin, hot and sweaty contact. The jungle was partially to blame for that, but far more to blame was the way they were moving against each other, bumping and grinding with uncoordinated desperation.

"Fuck," Loke stammered between Gray biting his lips and sucking them with bruising force. "This is not what I expected to get out of S-class trials."

"Mm, me neither," Gray groaned, "but I don't regret it."

"I don't—ah!—either."

Gray had moved to his neck, nipping behind his ear and then running his tongue in a sensuous line down Loke's throat.

"F-Fuck, how do you know how to do this?" Loke asked.

"Guesswork," Gray said, continuing his downward trend and dropping to his knees.

"Oh," Loke squeaked as Gray pulled his shorts down.

"If you don't want me to, say so," Gray rumbled, glancing up.

Loke stared down at the shimmering line where Gray had licked down his abs, the love mark already bruising into his skin.

"Please?" he tried.

Leaning in, Gray close his eyes and inhaled, nosing at his cock, which was red and thick and eager.

When Gray took him in his mouth, Loke gave a cry, grabbing a tree to stay upright. Below, he could see Gray at his feet, cheek bulging with Loke's cock every time his nose bumped Loke's skin. He sucked hard, wet tongue almost harsh on Loke's length, but hot and tight and close too.

"W-Wait—ah, fuck, wait," Loke stammered, "slow down. I'm…mmm…gonna blow soon if—oh gods…"

Gray did slow, pulling off his dick for a second before taking him deep again. Loke's eyes were closed now, doing everything by feel, and he felt when he hit the back of Gray's throat, Gray swallowing experimentally around his tip.

"Gray," Loke groaned, "fuck, Gray…shitfuck…"

As he continued, Gray caressed his balls, fingers moving up, stroking his taint. Loke just about fell apart, finding a tree just behind him and leaning back against it, which thrust his cock forward and allowed him to go further down Gray's throat. Fuck.

Gray's probing fingers finally reached Loke's ass and Loke relaxed, familiar with the sensation as a single slick finger circled him and pushed in.

Goddamn, he was tight, but he quickly loosened enough for a second finger, focusing on Gray's mouth, letting Gray open him slowly and painstakingly. It was worth it. It was all going to be worth it.

Loke had been around a long time, and he was used to people expecting him to take control: people counting on his experience and even being a little insecure of their own next to the eternity he'd been alive and kicking (and thrusting). But Gray hadn't waited on him to take initiative; he'd simply gotten Loke's okay and taken over, attacking every corner of him in slow and wondrous ways.

Loke noticed when Gray's bobbing head sped up, three fingers thrusting and curling in his ass. Loke was on fire now, body alive with sensation, enthusiasm thrumming. When Gray took him deep and swallowed around his head, Loke let out a string of swearwords and came, Gray swallowing around him a few more times as he took it down his throat.

"Gods," Loke whimpered, voice hoarse. "You're so fucking good at this."

Gray wiped his mouth and stood, shorts disappearing as if by Loke's wish and revealing a very swollen dick begging for attention. Gray held a condom and he put it on, Loke about ready to explode as he watched.

"C'mere," Loke said, drawing him close, and Gray grinned at him.

"Oh, I am," he said, leaning against Loke on the tree and sliding his hands around Loke's thighs. "Part of being on a team is about taking care of each other," he whispered in Loke's ear. "And about how well we work together."

"I'll work with you, I'll fuck myself on you, take me, oh gods…"

Gray's grin was confident but turned on too, eyes large at the sound of Loke's voice.

Gray lifted him, Loke muttering, "Ahh, fuck, fuck yes."

Wrapping his arms around Gray's shoulders, Loke tilted his pelvis forward and felt the tip of Gray's cock bob against his skin. Gray shivered, eyes falling shut and his smirk replaced by awe.

"Oh gods, you r-ready?" Gray panted.

Loke just nodded, sweat dripping down his face.

Gray leaned in and bit his neck, and the next instant had moved his hips forward and lined himself up.

It took some shifting, what with no spare hands between them, but Gray was able to press his tip into Loke, who gasped at the feeling. That fullness continued pressing in, making heat rise in his body, that squeezing, rending pressure enough to make Loke nearly fall limp. He was nothing but the sensations in his ass, the joy pumping through his cock once more, the hard indents from Gray's fingers on his legs.

And at last, Gray was inside him, seated fully as the two of them breathed in time with each other.

"Gods, I…can I?" Gray asked, leaning in and biting Loke's neck again, as if he could find words there to express all the things he wanted.

"Yes—hahhh." Loke broke off as Gray slid out of him again and then jerked Loke back down onto himself, hips snapping forward.

Each thrust was accompanied by a groan or grunt of pleasure, Gray's face screwed up with the tension that ruled his body. His muscles shook, arms and chest knotted both from holding Loke up and from the yearning coiling in his body. Loke knew: he knew how that felt. To be squeezed so tightly by a man…

"Oh  _gods,_  Gray," Loke moaned, bouncing against the tree trunk. "Godsss…oh fuck."

Fuck him Gray did, until every thrust was easy, the soreness in Loke's ass transformed into a grating pleasure. He twisted and writhed, trying to get the right angle every time so that Gray was rutting across his prostate. They were slick against each other now, arms grasping, chests together, their bodies merging with each time Gray pressed Loke to the bark.

Weariness and pleasure were at war in Loke's muscles now, making him spasm slightly—and Gray let out a yell.

"Ahh, gods! What…did you…?"

Loke did it again, deliberately, clenching around Gray's cock and getting another cry.

Gray's head fell forward onto Loke's shoulder and his pace sped up, until the roughness was almost too much. Loke kept clenching, loving the way Gray's breath heaved against his collarbone, the trembling of the fingers digging into his flesh.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Gray said, straightening for several more hard thrusts. "Fuck…oh—ahhhh, god!"

He fucked in hard. His hips hit the backs of Loke's thighs, hands digging in as he held Loke close and his cock spasmed inside Loke's body. Everything was hot and sweaty, but Loke fancied he could feel the condom filling with a new heat.

When they'd calmed down together, Gray gently set Loke down and pulled out, sliding off the condom and leaning against him so their bodies could curl together lengthwise.

Loke liked that, had always enjoyed closeness after sex, and it was no different for being in the middle of the forest on the guild's sacred island.

"That was…really amazing," Gray panted, grinning at him.

Loke grinned back. "Yeah. I'm sure we'll have more…free moments at later points."

Gray's eyes sparked. "Mm, I hope so."

Gods, those words made Loke shiver.

Gray kissed him on the mouth, simple and whole, then nuzzled his cheek before pushing himself up. He leaned over Loke for a minute like that, then opened his mouth to say—

A laugh was the only warning they got before someone crashed through the trees.

"Oh." Bickslow and Freed blinked at them.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Loke burst out, ridiculous since they were naked, cuddling, and looked guilty as hell.

"Uh-huh," Freed said, unconvinced. "Gods dammit, not again."

"Again?" Gray asked.

"That makes three," Bickslow said, grinning with his tongue out. "You jealous, Freed?"

"I am  _not_  jealous," Freed growled.

"He'll be back, just wait; Master won't exile him forever—"

"Three what?" Loke interrupted.

"Couples," Bickslow laughed.

"Doing what you're doing," Freed added scornfully. "I swear we will never get off this island. First we ran into Cana and Lucy doing things in a pond that they most certainly didn't want us seeing, and then we basically tripped over Juvia and Lisanna making out."

"You know what this means, Freed?" Bickslow asked, leaning in so his face was at the level of Freed's.

Freed put a hand in the middle of his face and pushed him away.

"No, baka. I'm not making out with you."

Gray and Loke must've been staring at them with odd expressions, for Bickslow laughed.

"I'm wondering if it's something in the air," he said. "It seems to happen a lot on Tenroujima: guildmembers hooking up. They say this is where Mira and Erza did it the first time. That was the year Erza made S-Class. They say Mira made S-Class the next year because she had to fight Erza in one of the trials, and instead they went off to their 'spot' and re-enacted their anniversary."

"They say that, do they?" Gray asked.

"Not where Erza can hear, obviously."

"I would think not," he snorted.

"You've gotta wonder who else is doing it," Loke mused, getting into the spirit of the thing. "Obviously not Mest, since his partner is a child, but Gajeel and Levy are almost certainly up to something; we all know  _that's_  been accruing for a while."

"Elfman and Ever, for sure," Freed said, getting a definite nod from Bickslow.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Bickslow laughed, "they're all over each other when they think nobody's looking."

"That leaves…" Gray burst out laughing. "Well, obviously not Natsu and Happy."

The rest of them snorted and chuckled.

"No," Freed said, "definitely not."

"And I'm sure Erza and Mira will get around to it, since that seems to be their tradition," Bickslow said. "All we need is Laxus, and then Freed can get laid too—"

"Oi!" Freed exclaimed, going fuchsia.

"Everyone knows," Loke said, rolling his eyes.

"Would you please put on some clothes, Loke?" Freed retorted.

"Yes, yes, fine…"

"Not me?" Gray asked.

All three of them looked at him and laughed.

"You're never clothed, Gray," Bickslow said.

"Oh. Good point."

"We'll leave you to your…cuddling," Freed said. "Any idea which way the ocean is? I'm so turned around from avoiding people."

"Closest is that way," Loke pointed.

Once the pair had left, he turned back to his partner.

"I don't know how I feel hearing that we're following a trend."

Gray smirked.

"But I bet nobody's fucked like we have." He leaned in, covering Loke with his body again. "Up against a tree, moaning and squirming while I make your ass sore—"

Laughing, Loke pushed him away.

"Stop it. You're going to turn me on again."

Gray pulled away and glanced around, expression darting to business. "Let's go win these trials."


End file.
